ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Sterra (Guardians Continuity)
Premise This series takes in aspects from most Ultra shows, notably of the early Heisei period, and applying the execution methods of the New Gen. With the formation of EDEN; Earth Development and Enforcement Network, the world sees an extended period of relative peace. But that wouldn't stay for too long. With the advancement of a monster age, a new branch is set up, Public Alliance Response Team. Episodes Episode 1: A new frontier (Second placeholder) Summary: Hideki Ishimuro, Field Commander of PART, has always led his team in the frontlines. After one particularly notable act of bravery however, his work has paid off not in the way he expects it. Unwilling to sit back and do nothing when his team gets cornered by a monster, he rushes out and risks his life, earning him the attention of an unexpected individual. Episode 2: The ESPionage team moves out! Summary: PART is teamed up with the ESPionage team in order to do a takedown on illegal extraterrestrial businesses. Meanwhile, Hideki becomes worried about his new powers. Episode 3: Characters Primary Hideki Ishimuro: The 44-year old Commander of PART J-Branch, Ishimuro is at his most comfortable when he leads his teammates and joins with them in the battlefield, this has resulted in him being a highly respected officer, acknowledged even by the higher-ups. Stellar Union Ultraman Sterra: The titular Ultra; having sensed Ishimuro's trouble, rushes down to rescue him, choosing him as his host. However, the Ultra carries with him a mission that is so much more than the Commander could imagine. He is a part of a group called Armored Squadron. Ultraman Nebulon: A much younger Ultra than Sterra, but is of comparable skill to him. He is a member of Cosmic Aces, specializing in a much wider range of combat. Ultraman Galactriah: A member of Terrain Terror, this Ultra is capable of mowing through many obstacles without taking much risks. Ultraman Quarsa: An Ultra, though from the same homeland as Sterra and the others, is unaffiliated with any teams in the Stellar Union. He holds the secret to something, and wishes to wait until he can personally meet up with the leader of the Union, in order to properly impart this knowledge. Earth Development and Enforcement Network (EDEN) Public Alliance Response Team (PART) Japan Branch Jun Kosugi: A member of Ishimuro's team, specializes in combat. He looks up to Ishimuro, but suspects he is hiding something from them. ESPionage Team Takeshi Konjo: One of the leaders of the Espionage Team and the only one without any psychic abilities despite the structure of the team's members. He instead relies on his intuitions, one that rivals the abilities of the team's ESPers. PART America Branch Gregory Phoenicia: A temporary transfer from the American Branch, Gregory is the vice-captain of his branch. He and Ishimuro were training buddies, but an incident made them part ways due to a considerable amount of differences in their ideologies on how to handle PART. Secondary Characters Sayaka Ishimuro: The 40-year old loving wife of Hideki Ishimuro, supporting him no matter what challenges life throws at them. Tsutsumi Ishimuro: The 14-year old son of Hideki Ishimuro, whose life has been troubling due to the absence of a clear paternal figure. Hideo Ishimuro: The 7-year old son whose life isn't as empty, thanks to his brother. Kyoko Ayatsuji: Member Jun Kosugi's girlfriend who is a medical student, and is always there to cheer for him. Takuya Kurosawa: A civilian. He respects PART, but doubts EDEN about their progress. He comes into contact with an Ultraman who wishes to keep his identity hidden, and bonds with him. Monsters and Aliens Planned *Grand King *Inpelaizer *Zoiger *Alien Markind *Alien Bado *Neosaurus *Alien Shamer *Alien Zamu *Shildoban *Legionoid *Alien Reflect Category:Fan Series Category:Mr.Cutlery